


Devil showed me Heaven

by sarah_96



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_96/pseuds/sarah_96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summaries. Lexie has to choose between two men. Who will she choose and why? One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil showed me Heaven

**I would really appreciate some reviews, no matter good or bad...I just want to know what you guys think. :) ******

****

Lexie was looking at him sleeping peacefully as the first stream of sun touched his face, enveloping it like in angelic flare. “How funny is that?” She thought. Angel? There was nothing angelic in this man. He was the devil himself, taking away all her innocent nature and yet taking her to heaven every time. She smiled and gently moved aside a wild lock of his messy blond hair. Then she traced her fingers over his cheek carefully, not wanting to wake him up, feeling like it was the last time she was touching him. But she already knew that it really was the last time. She inhaled deeply, trying to seal his scent in her mind though there was no need. His scent was already under her skin – the cologne he used mixed with the odor of nicotine. Oh yes…his undying love for cigarettes, one of his many bad habits. A bad habit she used to hate, but since he became her bad habit, every time she smelled smoke, her heartbeat raced and her thoughts went out to him.  
Lexie sighed and slid out of the bed. She put back on the clothes she wore yesterday – simple white blouse with light denim jeans. She went to his side of bed, leaned in and brushed her lips over his forehead. She notice as his lips curled up. He smiled into his sleep.  
\- I’m really sorry, Dean. – She whispered as one single tear slid down her cheek, but she hurried to wipe it away.  
Lexie went to the door and opened it, but stopped to look at him one last time. She sighed again and walked out with something heavy forming in her chest.  
As Lexie arrived at her apartment, she closed the door and rested her back against it. She felt exhausted. Like she was running all the way here from something. She knew exactly from what. The past and…him. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, remembering last night.  


***

_\- I’m tired, Dean! I can’t do this anymore! Why don’t you just leave me alone? Why are you feeling this need to walk into my life and ruin it, huh? Every.Fucking.Time._  
 _\- I’m not ruining it. In fact it is exactly the contrary – I’m making your life. You didn’t know anything about life…before you met me. You had no life before you met me… I taught you to live, my sweet little Lexie… And you were a very good student I might say… You still are and will be. You can’t get enough of me…You will never leave me. – He said with mockery in his voice._  
 _\- You think so? Watch me. – Lexie said as she turned her back to him, reaching for the doorknob. Dean grabbed her arm and pushed her against the door. Her hazel eyes met his blue ones, anger flashing through them. Anger mostly towards herself._  
 _\- Don’t leave. – He stepped closer to her. She could feel the heat of his body. Dean rested his forehead against hers and whispered, this time the mock out of his voice: – Stay here. Stay with me forever. Don’t go back to him. I can’t take it anymore. I can’t keep falling asleep with the thought of him, having you beside him, kissing you, touching you, when I should be this man. I can give you everything you need and even a little more. God…Lex, I love you._  
 _Lexie gently stoked his cheek._  
 _\- I love you too, Dean. – She removed the gap between them by combing his lips with her own. Dean brought her closer to him and kissed her back, hungrily. Too soon for his liking she pulled away. – But I have to go._  
 _\- No…Lexie… - Dean pressed his lips to hers again in a mind blowing kiss. It looked like his intentions were not to let her think… it was like he wanted every memory of the other guy to fade away. And damn…he succeeded. Lexie wrapped her arms around his neck as he tried to pull her even closer to him. He ran his hands up her body, cupping her breasts through her blouse, making her moan slightly into his mouth. That man…God…he was driving her crazy. Right then she wanted him more than ever. Lexie slid her hands down his body, feeling for the last time every bit of his muscular flesh under her palms. She slid them under his t-shirt, tracing her fingers over his firm stomach, which made him shiver. She always seemed to have that kind of an effect over him. Dean moved his mouth away from her lips down to her neck, gently sucking on it, making sure he’ll leave a mark. Lexie moaned again, louder this time. She took off his shirt as he did the same with her blouse, revealing her pink lacy bra underneath. An animalistic growl ripped out from his throat at the sight of her bra covered breasts. One thing she knew for sure – Dean loved her boobs. She pushed him backwards to the bed, where she laid on top of him, but he flipped them over, always wanting to be in control. He unzipped her pants and slid them down her legs, leaving her only in her underwear. His hand rubbed her left breast through the bra one last time before he reach out and unhooked it, exposing her full breasts to him. He wasted no time and took one of her nipples in his mouth, while his hand rubbed her other breast. Lexie felt his excitement through his pants and grind herself over his erection, which made him moan. She unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down. He gladly kicked them out to the floor. Dean’s hand slid down between her legs and felt her through her panties. She bit her lower lip to hold back a moan. He took off his boxers and placed himself between her legs, rubbing his hard erection through her panties. She moaned out loud this time_.  
 _\- Dean…please… take me… - she begged him_  
 _He smiled and removed her panties. Dean slid his throbbing cock in her, letting Lexie’s warmth take it all in. He moaned at the sensation and started moving in her. Each thrust harder than the previous. In a few minutes he felt her tightening around him. He slid his hand down and rubbed her clit, sending her over. It didn’t take him a lot to reach his own climax, pouring his hot seed deep into her._

***

Lexie sighed for a hundredth time that day. She would surely miss Dean. She loved him for God’s sake! But she couldn’t stay with him. It just wasn’t fair to do that to Damien, who she loved as well, but sadly not in the same way. Dean would hate her…and maybe that was the best for him. He had to hate her so he could move forward. Their romance…it just wasn’t meant to be, he had to stop following her around. Lexie remembered once, when her mother told her: “A sad thing in life is when you meet someone who means a lot to you, only to find out in the end that it was never meant to be and you just have to let go.” That was it… she had to let him go. There was no other option.  
The knock on the door made her jump a little. She shook her thoughts away and opened the door. There he was – her gorgeous fiancé. Damien smiled down at her and brought her in for a kiss. Lexie let him come in and looked at him. She couldn’t help, but compare him to Dean. They were the exact opposites. Dean was blond with blue eyes, hot tempered, fierce, rough. And Damien – he had dark hair and brown eyes, he was very gentle, sweet, caring. He was so understanding…never judging her. Lexie was sure he guessed there was other man, but he never pushed her to tell him. Not because he didn’t care, but because he cared too much. He didn’t deserve that and she didn’t deserve him. That’s why she ended the things with Dean. This time for real. She loved Damien, she felt secure with him, but there just wasn’t any kind of adventure. But it didn’t matter. Lexie was just going to give herself to him. She brought him in for a hug.  
\- I missed you. – She whispered against his chest. He chuckled and placed a soft kiss against her forehead.  
\- You smell different. – Damien noted. Of course she would smell different. She smelled like betrayal.  
\- Let me take a shower then. – She faked a smile. He nodded and she ran into the bathroom. She had to take all the dirt away from her body. She had to take Dean away from her… to wash him away. Too bad it was impossible. He leaved a mark not only in her neck, but in her heart also. To Lexie looked like she would have to fake smiles a lot in her future fake life. She was going to be the innocent girl she was before she met Dean once again. She was going to become that Virgin Mary she was before again. And once again she thought: "How funny is that?" A saint in hell... 


End file.
